


Шлюха

by 2Y5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рамлоу сорвало крышу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шлюха

**Author's Note:**

> Написалось по хотелке для прекрасной Velva на арт http://s019.radikal.ru/i639/1508/18/50d58b3bccd2.jpg  
> По смыслу не совсем подходит, но музыка меня прям убивает, так что для атмосферности советую Placebo - Without you i am nothing

А ведь началось все с тупого траха…

Однажды Рамлоу просто захотелось развлечься. Спустить пар после боя: адреналин играл в венах остатками искр, море было по колено, и даже Зимний Солдат, казалось, стал чуть живее. Чуть ближе. Из простого тупого орудия он вдруг стал для Брока… человеком? Симпатичным парнем, опасным, да, но, черт, будь он проклят трижды, если бы эта мысль не завела его еще сильнее.

Тогда он кинулся к нему с поцелуями, словно на амбразуру – сейчас разорвет его на части, и не будет больше ничего. Каково же было его изумление, когда сухие губы под его губами дрогнули, а потом неловко разошлись, пропуская внутрь. Поцелуй получился мокрым, неуклюжим – Рамлоу потерял голову, а Солдат почти забыл, как это делать, и что это вообще такое. И тем не менее он все так же послушно стоял и смотрел на командира, не отталкивал, не бил, просто хотел… угодить? В его глазах это было – смутное желание подчиниться, подстроиться, выполнить приказ. И вот тут-то у Рамлоу снесло крышу.

Первый раз был больным. Во всех смыслах. Брок сминал поцелуями и пальцами все, что попадалось на его пути – кожу, волосы, тугие жгуты мышц, затвердевшие соски и упругие ягодицы. Затем просто развернул и вставил – без смазки, без подготовки. Взвыли оба, жжение было почти на грани нестерпимого. Рамлоу до сих пор стыдно было вспоминать – он сделал только два движения, неглубоко, Зимний чуть сжался, продолжая мычать от боли, и Брок спустил, как в детстве, когда для возбуждения хватало увидеть грудь какой-нибудь мимо проходящей девчонки.

Дрожь оргазма схлынула, Рамлоу неловко отстранился, опасаясь поднимать взгляд – не думал, что так далеко зайдет, максимум – отдрочат друг другу, ну или хук правой. И, если уж по-честному, то в их дурной парочке снизу должен был быть никак не Зимний Солдат, но вот он, стоит, смотрит своими влажными глазами, загнанно дышит, во взгляде – ни намека на упрек, а губы... Тут Брока переклинивает во второй раз.

Губы искусаны до крови, алые и влажные, сочно блестят, а член у Зимнего стоит, словно и не ему только что чуть не порвали задницу.

Высокий болевой порог, думает Рамлоу, толкая Солдата к стене. Длительное воздержание, думает он, опуская облизанную ладонь между их телами. А дальше он думать не может, только влажно дышит Зимнему в рот, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе, держа другой рукой обе руки Зимнего у того над головой. Он знает, что тот может вырваться в любой момент, но он этого не делает. Зверь - загнанный, прекрасный, мощный и желанный – склонился перед ним, Броком, позволил оттаскать за холку, теперь подставил беззащитное брюхо.

Рамлоу доводит Солдата до оргазма, не в силах оторвать взгляда от лица того. Лишь в самую последнюю секунду он вновь сминает губы Зимнего поцелуем, глотая соленую кровь, размазывая ее по коже и закрывая глаза – закрывая, потому что видеть этот обычно пустой взгляд наполняющимся благодарностью за доставленное удовольствие он просто не в состоянии.

Они повторяют это еще несколько раз – все те разы, что Зимнего извлекают из криокамеры. Рамлоу теперь подготовлен, у него есть смазка, есть время, но он не может выкинуть из головы образ алеющих губ Солдата. И поэтому он таскает с собой красную помаду – насыщенный оттенок с еще какой-то белибердой: продавец в магазине, казалось, лопнет от восторга, расписывая мужчине всю ее прелесть, поэтому Броку осталось только побыстрее расплатиться и свалить от греха подальше.

И вот сейчас заминка с транспортом – вертушка, что должна была доставить их на базу, потерялась где-то в горах из-за сильного ветра, так что они вдвоем коротают время в каком-то богом забытом домике на окраине. Рамлоу думает, что это знак.

Он приказывает Солдату сесть в кресло – добротное сооружение, крепкое даже на вид, широкое, с низкими подлокотниками. Он молча закрепляет пластиковые хомуты на каждом запястье Зимнего, приковывая того к ним, затем завязывает черную ленту ему на глазах – тот чуть вздрагивает, Брок на автомате нежно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, и Солдат успокаивается. 

Несколько раз Рамлоу обходит вокруг, любуясь делом своих рук, запоминая, ведь вполне возможно, что подобный случай ему больше не представится. Затем замирает прямо перед креслом.

Зимний обнажен до пояса, в теплом освещении его тело кажется отлитым из янтаря, шрам лучиками расходится от протезированного плеча, и Брок прикасается к нему, поглаживает кромку между теплым металлом и прохладной кожей прежде, чем осознает это. А затем он плюет на все.

Руки его свободно блуждают по торсу Солдата, то нежно, то грубо оглаживая все, что доступно взгляду. После того, как стайка мурашек проходит по коже Зимнего, Рамлоу подключает язык и губы. После очередного тихого стона он поднимает голову и смотрит в лицо Солдата. А затем достает помаду. Сделать это непросто, потому что штаны натянуты в области паха, и любое случайное прикосновение к затвердевшему члену приносит легкую боль. Но Брок ждал этого слишком долго. Он аккуратно снимает колпачок, чуть вывинчивает алую краску и аккуратно подводит губы Зимнего, а затем подкрашивает их внутреннюю часть и вновь смотрит.

Эта девка в магазине не соврала – губы Солдата теперь яркие, красные, блестят, словно влажные, и Рамлоу уже сто раз видел во сне, что он сделает с таким ртом. Он быстро сбрасывает брюки и обувь, с остервенением отбрасывая все в угол комнаты, хватает Зимнего за волосы, вплетая пальцы в длинные пряди… Медленно, пальцем оттягивает нижнюю губу, чуть размазывая помаду, скользя во влажное и горячее, столь долго желанное. Мягко давит на кончик языка, и Солдат отвечает – шевелит им, скользит по предложенному, напрягает губы. Терпеть Брок больше не в состоянии. Он приближает головку члена к этим блядским губам и давит, проталкиваясь внутрь. Медленно.

Зимний послушно приоткрывает рот, но не слишком широко, и тут же вновь напрягая губы. Рамлоу почти с благоговением смотрит на то, как его член принимают в себя эти красные, горячие губы, как втягиваются щеки, как Солдат чуть подается головой вперед, насаживаясь сам. Он позволяет Зимнему все, тот сам регулирует глубину и скорость, и он не подводит – старательно сосет, прижимая к небу и беря за щеку, а потом - о, Боже мой, твою же мать! - выпускает изо рта и начинает просто возить губами по стволу, оставляя на коже алые следы, окончательно размазывая всю помаду на своем лице. 

Брок с рыком вновь сжимает патлы Солдата и с остервенением начинает толкаться ему в рот, он слышит пошлое хлюпанье и шлепки, слышит мычание Зимнего, чувствует, как ему удается проскользнуть прямо в глотку, раз, второй…

Оргазм вышибает из него все мысли. Он воет, как раненый зверь, и будь даже за стеной не холодная снежная пустыня, а вся верхушка Гидры – не смог бы сдержаться. Он спускает Солдату прямо в горло, чувствуя, как сжимается его гортань. Через пару секунд он выскальзывает изо рта Зимнего, смутно видя, как тот кашляет и пытается отдышаться. Как тот сглатывает. Как тот проводит языком по опухшим, алым, изнасилованным губам. И его накрывает снова.

Не успевший опуститься член вновь наливается кровью, Рамлоу быстро снимает с Солдата штаны и ботинки, срывает повязку с глаз, стягивает его по сиденью вниз, плюет на пальцы и вставляет тому сразу два. Зимний шипит и тихо ругается по-русски, но двигает бедрами на встречу. Секунд тридцать спустя Брок плюет на ладонь, размазывает слюну по своему члену и буквально втискивается в Солдата, вздергивая его ноги себе на плечи, стаскивая его еще ниже, оставляя абсолютно беспомощного, неспособного даже двинуться ему навстречу, насадиться, полностью покорного его воле Зимнего.

Они трахаются словно животные, совокупляются с криками, стонами и мычанием, и Рамлоу вновь пялится на эти блядские-блядские-блядские губы в размазанной помаде, распухшие от ебли, открытые в попытке захватить больше воздуха.

На пике он выдыхает Зимнему в рот: «Шлюха». Тот лишь мгновение смотрит на него в ответ, а потом тянется вперед, затыкая поцелуем, сжимаясь на его члене, кончая себе на живот короткими всплесками.

\- Шлюха, - нежно шепчет Брок немногим позже, разрезая пластиковые хомуты на запястьях Солдата и целуя красную отметину, оставшуюся на его живой руке.


End file.
